Untitled
by aclassicpirate
Summary: A Mysterious elf enters the history of middle earth and captivates all that fight alongside her in battle, catching the eye of the legendary Glorfindel. What will her role be in the year following the last alliance and which side will she choose as the el
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled  
Pairings: Multiple, OFC's, Elves  
Rating: R(for now may upgrade to higher rating)  
Warnings: Possible character death and or rape (still in development)  
Summery: Takes you through the movies with my own thoughts and happenings that I would have like to have seen even if it wasn't in the book. Kinda takes on a brave heart/Troy/Notebook/beauty and the beast/lord of the rings novels and movies. Pieces and Ideas from those movies and or books but solely based on lord of the rings.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Tolkien's and characters places or events I don't not own. But if you have read the books or seen the movie and don't see the other names events or places that I have stated they are probably from my head and are mine.  
Thanks!

* * *

PLEASE READ:  
To help ensure complete understanding of this story any thin in italics is a narrator talking, like in the movies Galadriel talks and explains things then her talking stops to show a scene. This effect will lesson as the story plot thickens. Any questions please asks and I shall help.

* * *

Untitled  
(if anyone has any good story names or ideas for a title please email me or leave me a message thanks)

Chapter 1: Background Beginnings

"The entire alliance that marched on Mordor seems to have consisted of more than merely Elves and Men. There is a record of at least some of the Dwarves of Durin's Folk fighting with the Alliance, and indeed Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age, in its description of the Alliance and its enemies at the Battle of Dagorlad, tells us: 'All living things were divided that day, and some of every kind, even beasts and birds, were found in either host, save the Elves only.' Despite this, it is clear that the Alliance was primarily one between the races of Elves and of Men."

_This is how it is written in all of this history books I have read, amongst elves and men, dwarves and wizards. Having been there seems that what they wrote in the their history books is the fairy tale version of the horror of that day. I stood amongst my fellow elves along side Elrond as he commanded the mighty Elvin army. I remember as hundreds of arrows flew past my head, if they were only aimed a few centimeters to the right, I may be dead now. The armies where stronger than we expected but we gained the upper hand alongside men as they two fired their arrows and charged. We were gaining ground but something pushed us back as he came out of the darkness of the mountains. __Sauron__ stood with the height of a mountain and struck down both the kings of men and elves, but in the wake of their deaths Isildur the heir to the throne of Gondor cut the ring from Sauron's hand, with his fathers sword. _

_Of coarse there is yet another version in some history books that I have read but even as I tell you this now I can tell you that I saw the deaths of more elves this day than I had in my life time. I watched as Elrond lead Isildur to the heart of mount doom and as they came out he still hand the ring. Many watched stunned as he walked through the men and elves no one brave enough to face him to take it and destroy it. _

"What do you think you are doing!" Aineldiel stepped forward grabbing Isildur's arm stopping him. Isildur looked down at the arm the female elf had grasped and pushed her back into her fellow comrades before continuing his walk back to the command point.

"How many more have to die in the following years of this event! End It now!" Aineldiel shouted after him but he did not turn. She turned to see Elrond make his way over to her.

"Why didn't you stop him, this will come back to haunt us all." Elrond grabbed her by the arms.

"Calm yourself Aineldiel! There's nothing we can do!" She pushed Elrond back in disgust.

"Nothing we can do, we can stop him now. NOW! Just because Sauron is dead doesn't mean his sprit hasn't survived! He will come back for the ring and nothing will stand in his way!"

"We can not risk our alliances." Aineldiel stood staring at him in shock.

"Your worried about our alliances? What about the safety of your people in the future Elrond what about you children, your family, they all might die in the end because you let one man go because you didn't not want to break an alliance!" Aineldiel turned and walked away from him to tend to the wounded.

Elrond watched her walked away before going to the body of their now slain king Gil-galad. He knelt down to the fallen king and said a small prayer before closing the elf's eyes that lay open. Elrond motioned for the Elvin lord to be taken to his home and given a proper burial.

_The collecting of the dead did not take long for both men and elves were retreating from Mordor. The forces of Mordor had regrouped outside the Ash mountains and were making their advancement. For there was one final battle outside the black gate where we fought once more, only now we were protecting that which we had sought to destroy. Now that the men had the ring we were not about to let Sauron have it back. The tides had turned for the elves who now retreated to lands in the safety of the misty mountains regretfully leaving their dead behind. As Elrond founded __Rivendell__ many of the elves apart of the army so retired back to their homes of Mirkwood and Lorien, knowing that most of the __Elvish__ cities near Mordor would soon be over taken by the last of the forces that were now begging to regroup. Evil was spreading causing the life near the misty mountains to be un bearable. _

"Aineldiel!" Aineldiel turned as her name was called and was greeted by Elrond. "Stay here in Rivendell." Aineldiel sighed and turned away from him. "Why do you turn away, please my people need you here."

"I pray that you will keep them safe, for I can no longer stay here." She glanced over her shoulder watching him for a moment. "Goodbye." Turning she began to walk down the narrow path out of Rivendell. Elrond jumped forward grabbing her and turning her to face him.

"Please, I can not bear this city without you." Aineldiel smiled up at the Elvin lord and caressed the side of his face, bringing him down to her, kissing him with all the passion she once had for him. Elrond responded the same grasping her face as he kissed her. Aineldiel broke the kiss and sighed.

"You will find the one to bear this city with, soon for I can not." Turning back to her path, Elrond watched as she walked deep into the trees of the forest and soon disappeared from his Elvin sight.

_Elrond did of coarse find someone to bear the responsibilities of the city with him and hand three wonderful children. Times were getting to the point where nothing could sway the happiness of his family. But of coarse seems more like the fairy tale ending, __Celebrían,__ Elrond wife was killed by Orcs not to far from their home, his sons soon found it a sport to kill Orcs in the event to avenge their mother. They would play a key role in the battle to come in the near future but it was only a matter of time before the ring was to be found again. _

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: Mostly Narrations but they will diminish as story continues  
Aineldiel is pronounced (Eye-nehl-dee-ell)

* * *

IDEAS: Have and idea or pairing I can add in before I continue on with another chapter or finish the story tell me and I think I may make a story for everyone :D  
I will gladly take suggestions and criticism 

Feedback?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Untitled  
Pairings: Multiple, OFC's, Elves  
Rating: R(for now may upgrade to higher rating)  
Warnings: Possible character death and or rape (still in development)  
Summery: Takes you through the movies with my own thoughts and happenings that I would have like to have seen even if it wasn't in the book. Kinda takes on a brave heart/Troy/Notebook/beauty and the beast/lord of the rings novels and movies. Pieces and Ideas from those movies and or books but solely based on lord of the rings.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Tolkien's and characters places or events I don't not own. But if you have read the books or seen the movie and don't see the other names events or places that I have stated they are probably from my head and are mine.  
Thanks!

* * *

a target"blank"> img src"http/img. border"0" alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting"> /a>

PLEASE READ:  
To help ensure complete understanding of this story any thin in italics is a narrator talking, like in the movies Galadriel talks and explains things then her talking stops to show a scene. This effect will lesson as the story plot thickens. Any questions please asks and I shall help.

* * *

Untitled  
(if anyone has any good story names or ideas for a title please email me or leave me a message thanks)

Chapter 1: Background Beginnings

"The entire alliance that marched on Mordor seems to have consisted of more than merely Elves and Men. There is a record of at least some of the Dwarves of Durin's Folk fighting with the Alliance, and indeed Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age, in its description of the Alliance and its enemies at the Battle of Dagorlad, tells us: 'All living things were divided that day, and some of every kind, even beasts and birds, were found in either host, save the Elves only.' Despite this, it is clear that the Alliance was primarily one between the races of Elves and of Men."

_This is how it is written in all of this history books I have read, amongst elves and men, dwarves and wizards. Having been there seems that what they wrote in the their history books is the fairy tale version of the horror of that day. I stood amongst my fellow elves along side Elrond as he commanded the mighty Elvin army. I remember as hundreds of arrows flew past my head, if they were only aimed a few centimeters to the right, I may be dead now. The armies where stronger than we expected but we gained the upper hand alongside men as they two fired their arrows and charged. We were gaining ground but something pushed us back as he came out of the darkness of the mountains. __Sauron__ stood with the height of a mountain and struck down both the kings of men and elves, but in the wake of their deaths Isildur the heir to the throne of Gondor cut the ring from Sauron's hand, with his fathers sword. _

_Of coarse there is yet another version in some history books that I have read but even as I tell you this now I can tell you that I saw the deaths of more elves this day than I had in my life time. I watched as Elrond lead Isildur to the heart of mount doom and as they came out he still hand the ring. Many watched stunned as he walked through the men and elves no one brave enough to face him to take it and destroy it. _

"What do you think you are doing!" Aineldiel stepped forward grabbing Isildur's arm stopping him. Isildur looked down at the arm the female elf had grasped and pushed her back into her fellow comrades before continuing his walk back to the command point.

"How many more have to die in the following years of this event! End It now!" Aineldiel shouted after him but he did not turn. She turned to see Elrond make his way over to her.

"Why didn't you stop him, this will come back to haunt us all." Elrond grabbed her by the arms.

"Calm yourself Aineldiel! There's nothing we can do!" She pushed Elrond back in disgust.

"Nothing we can do, we can stop him now. NOW! Just because Sauron is dead doesn't mean his sprit hasn't survived! He will come back for the ring and nothing will stand in his way!"

"We can not risk our alliances." Aineldiel stood staring at him in shock.

"Your worried about our alliances? What about the safety of your people in the future Elrond what about you children, your family, they all might die in the end because you let one man go because you didn't not want to break an alliance!" Aineldiel turned and walked away from him to tend to the wounded.

Elrond watched her walked away before going to the body of their now slain king Gil-galad. He knelt down to the fallen king and said a small prayer before closing the elf's eyes that lay open. Elrond motioned for the Elvin lord to be taken to his home and given a proper burial.

_The collecting of the dead did not take long for both men and elves were retreating from Mordor. The forces of Mordor had regrouped outside the Ash mountains and were making their advancement. For there was one final battle outside the black gate where we fought once more, only now we were protecting that which we had sought to destroy. Now that the men had the ring we were not about to let Sauron have it back. The tides had turned for the elves who now retreated to lands in the safety of the misty mountains regretfully leaving their dead behind. As Elrond founded __Rivendell__ many of the elves apart of the army so retired back to their homes of Mirkwood and Lorien, knowing that most of the __Elvish__ cities near Mordor would soon be over taken by the last of the forces that were now begging to regroup. Evil was spreading causing the life near the misty mountains to be un bearable. _

"Aineldiel!" Aineldiel turned as her name was called and was greeted by Elrond. "Stay here in Rivendell." Aineldiel sighed and turned away from him. "Why do you turn away, please my people need you here."

"I pray that you will keep them safe, for I can no longer stay here." She glanced over her shoulder watching him for a moment. "Goodbye." Turning she began to walk down the narrow path out of Rivendell. Elrond jumped forward grabbing her and turning her to face him.

"Please, I can not bear this city without you." Aineldiel smiled up at the Elvin lord and caressed the side of his face, bringing him down to her, kissing him with all the passion she once had for him. Elrond responded the same grasping her face as he kissed her. Aineldiel broke the kiss and sighed.

"You will find the one to bear this city with, soon for I can not." Turning back to her path, Elrond watched as she walked deep into the trees of the forest and soon disappeared from his Elvin sight.

_Elrond did of coarse find someone to bear the responsibilities of the city with him and hand three wonderful children. Times were getting to the point where nothing could sway the happiness of his family. But of coarse seems more like the fairy tale ending, __Celebrían,__ Elrond wife was killed by Orcs not to far from their home, his sons soon found it a sport to kill Orcs in the event to avenge their mother. They would play a key role in the battle to come in the near future but it was only a matter of time before the ring was to be found again. _

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: Mostly Narrations but they will diminish as story continues  
Aineldiel is pronounced (Eye-nehl-dee-ell)

* * *

IDEAS: Have and idea or pairing I can add in before I continue on with another chapter or finish the story tell me and I think I may make a story for everyone :D  
I will gladly take suggestions and criticism 

Feedback?


End file.
